User blog:Soldierzero00/...Meet The Dreadnoks...
I'm trying to collect and play a Dreadnoks deck, so far i've found: Zarana ®: The most agile card of this set; the best way to use it, is to place it in the middle of the deck so she can raise ATK of self and other 2 cards; These are the PE stats: HP: 4680 ATK: 6643 DEF: 4901 AGI: 7982 TAC: 6578; obviously a good and agile offensive card, but be careful where you place it in your deck because it has low Hp and Def and can be defeated easily by upgraded Epic cards. *Skill "Heavy Weapons": Raise ATK of self and adjacent units (70%) Zanzibar ®: He was the "Veteran" Boss of the Dreadnoks Trials Event; Good ATK, HP and Skill (Unload), but he's slow...only for hardcore fans like me :) Too bad that he doesn't have the vehicle summon (Air Skiff); These are the PE stats: HP: 7059, ATK: 7620, DEF: 4267, AGI: 4260, TAC: 4210 *Skill "Unload": Deal heavy damage to three targets (30%) Burn Out : He was the "Rookie" Boss of the Dreadnoks Trials Event, good skill and good HP and DEF stats; These are the PE stats: HP: 6428, ATK: 5332, DEF: 6732, AGI: 3626, TAC: 5267 *Skill "Ambush": Deal damage to three targets (30%). Trasher ©: The weakest of the gang (along with Buzzer)...common card that can be promoted; The PE stats are: HP: 1899, ATK: 3172, DEF: 1716, AGI: 1768, TAC: 1846. *Skill "Crippling Blow": Deal damage and stun 1 foe for 1 turn *Battle Simulator Variant Skill "Counterguard": Take damage in place of the unit to the right and counter. Road Pig (UC): Cute piggy! i expected better stats for him but he's one the weaker Dreadnoks...and due to his extremely low AGI, is pretty useless; the PE stats are: HP: 3302, ATK: 2717, DEF: 3549, AGI: 1898, TAC: 2782 *Skill "Cluster Granade": Deal TAC-based damage to 3 random targets Road Pig (EP): He was the "Lethal" boss of the Dreadnoks Trials Event; Very strong card with high HP and ATK and two powerful skills, but his low AGI can be a problem; Place it near a "defender" or boost his AGI with many medals; These are the PE stats: HP: 13264, ATK: 12470, DEF: 7357, AGI: 6895, TAC: 7219 *Skill "Destroy": Deal heavy damage to 2 enemies with a chance to stun (30%). *Skill "ASP Lockdown": The A.S.P. deals damage to all targets with a high chance to stun (10%). Ripper (UC): The Tasmanian Devil isn't one of smartest Dreadnok...but has good stats especially HP and DEF. the PE stats are: HP: 3640, ATK: 2912, DEF: 3835, AGI: 2067, TAC: 2860 *Skill "Cluster Granade": Deal TAC-based damge to 3 random targets *Battle Simulator Variant Skill "Bone Breaker": Deal massive damage to one foe. Zandar (UC): The Zartan's bro! only UC?! too bad! can be useful for his high AGI, but has very low HP and DEF; the PE stats are: HP: 2444, ATK: 3198, DEF: 2262, AGI: 4043, TAC: 3328. *Skill "Surprise Attack": Deal TAC-based damage with a chance to stun 3 targets *Battle Simulator Variant Skill "Bio Weapon": Deal TAC-based damage and poison all targets Gnawgahyde (UC): He's Kraven the Hunter with a name like a PSY song. He has a very good ATK for an UC, The higher of the UC Dreadnoks; He should have a better AGI...he can kills a leopard with his bare hands :) PE stats are: HP: 3913, ATK: 4589, DEF: 2340, AGI: 2379, TAC: 2457 *Skill "Sharp Reflexes": Deal heavy AGI-based damage to 1 foe *Battle Simulator Variant Skill "Allied Assault": Attack in tandem with an adjacent unit. Torch (UC): Hard to believe but he's the "healer" of the gang; place it near the strongest card that you have to restore its XP. The PE stats are HP: 3614, ATK: 4277, DEF: 2288, AGI: 2262, TAC: 2236 *Skill "First Aid": Restore a fixed amount of XP to an adjacent unit Monkey Wrench (UC): The psycho bomber! The PE stats are: HP: 3627, ATK: 2977, DEF: 3757, AGI: 2002, TAC: 2873 *Skill "Quick Shots": Deal heavy AGI-based damage to 3 random targets Buzzer ©: He's listed as a Cobra Elite Trooper and not Dreadnok...and it's only a common with the lowest ATK and AGI of the gang; I'm probably the only player on earth who PE this card :) these are the stats: HP: 2730, ATK: 2340, DEF: 3146, AGI: 1560, TAC: 2457 *Skill "Double Tap": Deal damage to two targets *Battle Simulator Variant Skill "Ambush": Deal damage to three targets. Major Bludd ®: Just discovered that his skill is, what in my opinion should be, Trasher's skill! why?! don't understand this choice. so i include Bludd in the Dreadnoks. *Dreadnok Raid: The Dreadnok Thunder Machine deals damage to six random targets. (5-10%) Looking to find the others and upgrade the cards, as soon as i have other info i'll let you know ;) TOP HP: #Road Pig EP (13264) #Zanzibar (7059) #Burn Out (6428) #Zarana (4680) #Gnawgahyde (3913) #Ripper (3640) #Monkey Wrench (3627) #Torch (3614) #Road Pig UC (3302) #Trasher (2899) #Buzzer (2730) #Zandar (2444) TOP ATK: #Road Pig EP (12470) #Zanzibar (7620) #Zarana (6643) #Burn Out (5332) #Gnawgahyde (4589) #Torch (4277) #Zandar (3198) #Trasher (3172) #Monkey Wrench (2977) #Ripper (2912) #Road Pig UC (2717) #Buzzer (2340) TOP DEF: #Road Pig EP (7357) #Burn Out (6732) #Zarana (4901) #Zanzibar (4267) #Ripper (3835) #Monkey Wrench (3757) #Road Pig UC (3549) #Buzzer (3146) #Gnawgahyde (2340) #Torch (2288) #Zandar (2262) #Trasher (1716) TOP AGI: #Zarana (7982) #RoadPig EP (6895) #Zanzibar (4260) #Zandar (4043) #Burn Out (3626) #Gnawgahyde (2379) #Ripper (2067) #Torch (2262) #Monkey Wrench (2002) #Road Pig UC (1898) #Trasher (1768) #Buzzer (1560) TOP TAC: #Road Pig EP (7219) #Zarana (6578) #Burn Out (5267) #Zanzibar (4210) #Zandar (3328) #Monkey Wrench (2873) #Ripper (2860) #Road Pig UC (2782) #Gnawgahyde (2457) #Buzzer (2457) #Torch (2236) #Trasher (1846) Category:Blog posts